


Thank the Maker for Hot Coffee

by DovaBunny



Series: Fenders Ficlets [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, M/M, coffee shop AU, mysterious stranger Fenris, nurse Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: Nothing was going his way - Meredith was lurking around the hospital, Justice was on his case, he spent his night stitching up Templars, and the coffee shop was crowded and out of to-go cups.Then the Maker smiled upon him.





	Thank the Maker for Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protect_him](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/gifts).



> So this morning I mentioned on the Fenders discord chat that a To Do for me in 2018 is to write smut, with a straight face, in a public place. Today in the local library - I wrote this garbage. 
> 
> For Protect-Him. Happy Wintersend hun! :D

Nurse Anders just had 15 minutes to run across the street, grab the biggest, strongest coffee they had, then he had to back to the hospital for rounds. Dashing across the street in his green scrubs covered in ginger kittens - because why wear boring scrubs if he could wear fun ones - he shouldered the coffee shop door open only to freeze in the doorway. 

The place.was.packed. 

He groaned in frustration, joining the back of the que and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Dr Justice, apologizing that he’ll be late. He huffed a loose strand of long hair out of his eyes that slipped free from his messy ponytail bun. Justice was going to be pissed. 

He sighed, accepting his fate - he really, really needed coffee after having to stitch up and keep alive 35 templars who thought they could go to a mage rights event with their signs of ‘God Hates Mages’ and “Abominations Burn in Hell’ and it would end well for them. Asshole bigots.

It took him 7 minutes to finally reach the front of the queue, only to be informed by the mousy and traumatised-looking Dalish elf girl that they were unfortunately out of to-go cups, they could only serve in-house coffee, but to apologise for the inconvenience she will throw in a free potato on the house. 

Anders politely declined the potato - because what the actual fuck - and just ordered a double latte with extra whip, sending off another text to Justice to inform him that he’ll be even later. Justice just replied with a string of angry face emojis. Anders shot back a kissy face emoji. 

He got his coffee from a big, burly fellow who looked like he hated coffee and everything it stood for - but kept making puppy eyes at the rattled overly-friendly elf behind the till. Interesting. 

His tall, lanky figure tended to be a hindrance in his life - he was too bony to be attractive, too clumsy to dance in a club, and too skinny to gym - but it did help when he wanted to find an open seat in a crowded coffee shop. 

He shuffled and shimmied his way through the huddle of people to an open single corner sofa next to…  _ hello there!  _

In the seat next to the one he promptly fell into with the grace of moose trying to walk on its hind legs, was an incredibly handsome specimen of elfhood. He was tall, for an elf, had short white hair that was longer at the top. His long ears had golden hoops and black studs in, and his tight black t-shirt showed off a beautifully toned body. Sadly though, he was too absorbed in sipping his Americano and typing away at his laptop to even look up at the blond mage desperately trying to smoulder at him. 

_ Why even bother. It’s not like he’ll take a second look at me anyway. _

Anders gave another long-suffering sigh and went to take a sip of his coffee, instantly burning his tongue, a muffled but high-pitched ‘Andraste’s knickerweasels!’ falling from his lips before he could help himself. The elf next to him stopped typing and huffed a quiet laugh, before continuing. 

It was so quick that Anders quickly assumed it was just his intense loneliness and desperation-addled brain rotting away from a lack of sex for… holy shit, five years?!... that made him imagine someone like that would even take notice of someone like him. 

He returned to his coffee, now gingerly blowing at it. His eyes roamed around the room, judging a few fashion choices (not that he could talk), identifying a limp here and a bad cough there, before it settled subtly again in a side-glance at the handsome elf next to him. The man had a gorgeous profile, straight regal nose, beautiful dusky skin, deep green eyes, long elegant fingers, and- ….. IS THAT PORN?!

Anders’ eyes grew wide as he saw what it was that the elf was so casually typing away at. 

_ “...Michael groaned in equal parts anguish and need. Vincent’s hot, swollen cock was heavy on his tongue, ramming into his throat with powerful but measured thrusts. Michael wanted more. He wanted his tongue and throat painted in Vincent’s cum, he wanted it in his ass, on his stomach, on his face… he craved his partner’s release and seed like he craved air. He didn’t know how much time they would have together, so he was determined to make the most of it. He would remember this night for the rest of his life.” _

Anders felt his scrubs grow tight around his crotch and cursed how revealing he knew it would be. He casually crossed his legs and tried to, as subtle as possible, lean on the armrest towards the elf, eyes lifting across the rim of his coffee back to the screen. 

He felt the heat rise from his neck as his heart started beating faster. 

_ “Michael licked his lips, chasing a last drop that had escaped, wanting to taste and take every bit his lover gave him. “Please,” Michael begged. “Please I- I need more.”  _

_ Vincent looked down at him, smoothing his long blond hair back lovingly where he had messed it up in his grip while he pounded into that delectable mouth. “Shh, we have all night, love.” _

_ Michael nearly sobbed, still breathing heavily he rested his forehead against Vincent’s toned stomach as he threw his arms around him and held on tight. “But what of tomorrow? I’m just a farm boy, and you’re a strong, mighty knight who will need to return to the castle. Please… I need more.”  _

_ Vincent pulled the beautiful young man at his knees up to his feet. He swiped away the tear that had no right falling from such gorgeous eyes. “Hush now. Let me make love to you tonight, tomorrow’s worries will be tomorrow's. Vincent felt himself grow hard again already at how eager and desperate Michael was for him, the image of the handsome blond bent over on his hands and knees while he sank deep inside the wet, tight heat of his eager hole had him wishing the night would never end.” _

Anders’ breathing was growing heavy as...something else was growing heavy too. The elf was completely deadpan, revealing not the slightest blush or sign that he was secretly writing some of the hottest smut Anders had never read.

Just then, the elf lifted the cursor to the top, dropping down a tab and clicked the ‘save’ button. Anders’ eyes immediately caught something else though - it was a blog! Sexy smut-writing stranger had a blog! He threw the last of his piping hot coffee back without even flinching and hastily patted down his pockets. He pulled out his slip for his coffee and a pen with a little dancing kitten at the end that lit up when he pressed down, quickly jotting down the blog’s name: Lyrium Ghost. From what he could tell the elf posted under his pseudo.

He grinned like an idiot - an idiot who suddenly had big plans tonight which involved some light reading and that new tingling lube Isabela got him. He was still staring at the little slip when his phone suddenly rang, loudly, blasting ‘All The Single Ladies’. He yelped in start and saw every eye in the room staring at him. He hastily smiled apologetically and fished it out of his suddenly very intricate and complicated scrub pocket. 

“WHat?!?”

“Anders. This is Dr Justice. Your colleague from the hospital.”

Anders sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight. “Yes, Justice, I know. I’ve known you for 8 years. You don’t need to remind me.”

“If you can remember such a thing, I assume you can also recall that you were expected back at the hospital 15 minutes ago. Meredith from the state head office is here. She has asked for you by name. I told here you were in the lavatory suffering from severe constipation.”

“Shit!”

Anders bolted up from his chair. He smacked his mug down on the counter and darted out the shop. “I’m on my way! Fuck. Shit. Tits. The one day I’m late and she decides to check up on our hospital! And I only have 45 minutes left till my shift ends! Why Maker!”

Anders dashed across the road, almost being run over by car, and raced into the hospital lobby, all but slamming into the elevator just before the door closed. 

He was sweating, heaving, and terribly out of breath and reminded of how unfit he is when he reached the fourth floor where Meredith, of course, greeted him just as he stepped out. 

“Nurse Anders.”

“Meredith.”

“Still sporting those unprofessional scrubs and unwashed aesthetic I see.”

“Only when you’re around. Same reason I was in the lavatory for the past 15 minutes.”

Meredith just huffed and walked off. Anders let out a breath and leaned against the nursing counter trying to regain his composure. He looked up to see Justice, arms folded, looking at him with a look of disappointment and disapproval. 

“I hope it was worth it, Anders.” with that he turned and left. 

_ Oh it was. So, so worth it. _

Anders grinned in glee and reached down to find… wait… where was it? 

_ Oh no. _

In his rush to leave and run back to work he must’ve dropped the slip with the blog’s name on! Anders slammed his head into the counter and cursed the Maker, his bride, and the whole elvhen pantheon for Meredith’s existence. 

 

The remaining 45 minutes of his shift was spent sulking around until Dr Marian Hawke told him to ‘just piss off already! You’re bringing everyone down.’She winked, a wink that in the past had manipulated him into working weekends, holidays, and many, many hours of overtime. Today he just managed a weak smile, not protesting it at all. 

He changed back into his ratty jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt in the locker room before trudging towards the elevator and out the door. 

“Excuse me?”

Anders’ head whipped up at the voice close to his shoulder and his heart immediately dropped into his beat-up red sneakers. It was sexy smut-writing stranger from the coffee shop. Anders knew his eyes were wide as his mouth moved but no sound came out. 

“You dropped this.” the elf said, handing over a very familiar slip of paper. 

Anders slowly lifted a hand and took the offered slip. He looked back up into those deep green eyes. One winked at him with a smug smirk, before the elf turned and walked off. 

Slightly trembling fingers looked back down at the slip. 

_ “Lyrium Ghost” _

But there were new words added below that, along with a phone number.

_ “Call me if you want to know how it ends” _

 


End file.
